harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (ToT)
Chase (Chihaya in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Chase arrives in Waffle town shortly after Daren's Rainbow is completed and the tailor shop moves in. Chase waits tables at the Sundae Inn, but he has big dreams of studying with Yolanda until he is a culinary master. He's often described as being "tsundere", basically sarcastic and reserved, but a sweety inside. Schedule Regular Day 6:00AM - 8:00AM : Chase's House 8:00AM - 8:30AM : Maple Lake District 8:30AM - 9:00AM : Waffle Town 9:00AM - 2:30PM : Town Square 2:30PM - 3:00PM : Waffle Town 3:00PM - 12:00AM : Sundae Inn 12:00AM - 12:30AM : Waffle Town 12:30AM - 1:00AM : Maple Lake District 1:00AM - 6:00AM : Chase's House Rainy Work Day 6:00AM - 2:00PM : Chase's House 2:00PM - 2:30PM : Maple Lake District 2:30PM - 3:00PM : Waffle Town 3:00PM - 12:00AM : Sundae Inn 12:00AM - 12:30AM : Waffle Town 12:30AM - 1:00AM : Maple Lake District 1:00AM - 6:00AM : Chase's House -''DetroitDJ'' Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow, how did you know I like this? Um, thanks. I love it!" Bouillabaisse (Shining) Herb Fish (Shining) Marmalade Orange Cake Orange Juice Orange Pie Shark Fin Soup Shining Baumkuchen Likes: "Oh, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" Neutral: "For me? Oh, thanks." More coming soon. Rival and Child The rival for Chase is Maya. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Maya. Having Maya at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having her at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you trigger the final rival event, Chase and Maya will end up married and will also end up with a son named Dakota. You will be unable to marry Chase afterward. The bundle of joy you get from marrying Chase will be rude, hateful and reserved, regardless of whether it's a son or daughter. The boy you have with Chase will have a kind of "snobby" face and hair that's neat and parted in the middle, whereas the girl you have with Chase will also have a snobby face, and her hair will be shoulder-length with spikey ends. Heart Events 2-heart event: Chase will come over to your house and give you a chicken Egg. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Chase at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Chase will come over to your house and give you a Cheese Risotto. Later, Chase will request that you ship 30 dishes that you've made in your kitchen (they must be solids, liquids such as juices will not count. However, the food that you ship can all be the same recipe). The final dish must be given to him personally at the Sundae Inn. 6-heart event: Talk to Chase at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Chase's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a burgundy apron worn over a black dress shirt with a very prominent collar, his jeans are lighter in color and his sandals are now brown. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Husbands